eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Mischief Managed: Duty and the Beast
near the camp | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Materials Required * 20 dewpalm lumber * 1 flitterfin tang * 20 iridium cluster * 15 nimbic hide * 10 panther meat * 60 reef cluster * 63 silvered fleck * 62 strangler root * 50 swamp ash lumber * 50 thick bear pelt * 750 Celestial Coal Optional Materials To make two charges of explosives: * 1 basilisk meat * 10 nimbic hide * 10 reef cluster * 10 silvered fleck * 5 Celestial Coal * Work Bench Notes * Bringing along portable work stations (or having the AA ability to summon them) is helpful. * There are annoying (and potentially fatal) shadowy stags along the path to the mine, so you may want to fly over them. {update: Shadowy Stags seem to have become non-aggressive} * Helfa Lightleaf in the camp sells fuel if you need some. * Click the mining cart down the southwest tunnel at to obtain the recipe for Tinkered Explosives. Explosives clear rock and dirt faster, but are dangerous both to make and use (gnomish things that go BOOM!).'' * look for the largest rock to clear away from cave-in, should open a hole to get through with "spam-jumping" to get through to other side. Steps # Enter and investigate a strange mine Zone in at . ## Craft some Sturdy Shovels and Sturdy Picks on the anvil at just inside the mine. ##* These tools degrade as you use them, they can't be repaired. ##* There is a lot more rock than dirt. Craft four picks for quest; optional one shovel. ##* ''ALL crafted implements will disappear from inventory once the beast is captured and the instance exited.'' ## Equip a tool and start clearing your way into the mine caves. ##* Wearing your harvesting gear speeds up the clearing process. ##* Not every rock and dirt pile needs to be removed, just enough to clear your way down the southeast tunnel. ## Locate a monstrous beast at ## Create a Live Capture Net on a Work Bench. ## Target the beast and use the net. ## Put the beast in the cage outside the mine . ##* The mine exit is at . ## Speak again to , who has moved closer to the mine entrance . # Feed the beast you have captured. ## Create 10 Live Capture Traps on a Work Bench. ##* '' As usual, mass-production does not give you the updates you need.'' ## Set the traps at marked locations (blue dots show on the map indicating these places). ##* If you are in a group, clicking the traps give a group-wide update. ##* Trap locations: ##** ##** ##** ##** ##** ##** ##** ##** ##** ##** ## Wait one Norrathian day for the traps to work (42 Earth minutes). Rewards * Join the Anchorage Credits {| cellspacing="0" style="width: 400px; color: #000000; background: #FFFFFF;" | style="width: 45px; height: 45px; background: #FFFFFF; text-align: center;" | | style="font-size: 8pt; padding: 4pt; line-height: 1.25em;" | EQ2i credits this page at EQ2 Artisans for some of the information in this article. Category:EQ2 Artisans Credits